


In Search Of A Soulmate

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-04-21 02:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Roz and Frasier's conversations of love and romance make Daphne feel lonelier than ever, until a kind-hearted soul shows her that she's not so alone after all. (Episode: "Crock Tales")
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 2





	In Search Of A Soulmate

1996

Daphne rolled her eyes as Frasier and Roz launched into a discussion about how well their love lives were going. Hearing Roz drone on and on about some man she'd just met was bad enough, but when Frasier chimed in about his newest girlfriend, the woman that he was sure was the one, it almost became too much.

And as Daphne sat at the table with Martin, she was finding it harder and harder not to think about her own pathetic love life-or lack thereof. Instead she concentrated on Niles, who was chiding his older brother for upsetting his wife.

"All I said was Maris, why the long face?'" Frasier retorted, to which Niles responded with something about Maris calling her plastic surgeon in Zurich. It was all very amusing and although Daphne tried her hardest not to laugh, she was grateful for the unintentional humor. But it did little to quell her discouragement.

"I'm just having a little fun!" Roz was saying. "I know I'll be settling down soon."

"Yes, well thank God my dating days are over!" Frasier gloated. "Three years on the Seattle singles scene are quite enough thank you very much!"

The phone rang and he picked it up almost instantly. "Hello? Oh hi, Evelyn!" his face reddened when he discreetly covered the receiver with his hand. "She can't go three minutes without talking to me."

When she saw how happy he looked, Daphne rose from her chair. "Will you excuse me?"

"Something wrong, Daph?"

She forced a smile, fighting to hide her tears. "No, I'm all right Mr. Crane. I just need some air."

Ignoring Niles' look of concern, she crossed the living room and headed for the balcony. Once outside, she stared at the Seattle skyline in awe of how beautiful it was. It became even more beautiful at night when the lights created a most romantic atmosphere.

But who was she kidding? The only romantic encounters she'd experienced lately were in her dreams, romance novels or romantic movies. She blinked back tears and leaned against the railing, content to stare at the Space Needle.

"Daphne?"

She gasped at the sound of her friend's voice and quickly turned to face the door. Somehow the sight of Niles calmed her. He was always there for her, as though he could sense when things weren't right.

"Oh... Dr. Crane."

"I'm sorry I frightened you, Daphne. I just... what are you doing out here? It's awfully cold."

"I'm all right." She said for the second time. And as she expected, he didn't believe her for a moment. As if on cue, she shivered, confirming his doubts and he removed his jacket draping it around her shoulders.

"Thank you." She said unable to hide the tears that escaped. His hand slipped into hers, and his eyes showed genuine concern.

"If you don't mind my saying so, Daphne you don't look all right."

"It's sweet of you to be concerned, Dr. Crane but shouldn't you be inside with your wife?"

Surprisingly, the word wife made her chest ache and she brushed away even more tears.

"I'm sorry for getting so upset." She said. "I guess I'm just feeling a bit lonely tonight."

He moved closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm here for you, if you want to talk about it."

The soft and gentle words brought a new ache which she willed away.

"There's nothing to talk about, Dr. Crane. And it's silly of me to be carrying on this way."

"Feeling alone isn't silly, Daphne." Niles said. "But this isn't like you. Did something happen?"

She sighed deeply. "I suppose if you call not having a date in months something. I guess when I heard Roz and your brother talking about how in love they are, it just remained me that I'll never find someone."

"Daphne-."

"I know it's ridiculous because I should be happy for your father and for Roz. And for you. You have your wife and here I am feeling sorry for myself. I just hate the thought of being alone and never finding anyone to share me life."

She didn't mean to cry but the tears came once more and when he moved closer, she instinctively wrapped her arms around him. It was just a friendly hug but the way he was enfolding her in his arms made her feel so safe.

"I'm sorry." She cried against his suit.

"You'll find someone, Daphne. I promise."

His words made her laugh. "You sound like me mum, although usually she's telling me the opposite, that I'm doomed to be alone for the rest of me life."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Daphne. I didn't mean to upset you further." He said, rubbing her back.

"It's all right, Dr. Crane. I suppose that's just the way it is."

He held her a little closer and she felt herself melting against him. "You're a kind and wonderful person, Daphne. You're strong and caring and the kindest person I've ever known.

Daphne smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Dr. Crane, that's incredibly sweet of you to say. I couldn't ask for a better friend. Now, I'm sure that your wife is waiting for you, so..."

She couldn't help but noticing how quickly he looked away. "Oh... Dr. Crane... Did I say something wrong?"

This time it was Niles who sighed deeply. "As much as I'm ashamed to admit this Daphne, I suppose I'm a bit jealous of Frasier. But that's nothing new."

"Jealous? Well I know that you have your sibling rivalries, but why would you be jealous of his love life? You're happily married and he's divorced!"

In response he gave her a small, sad smile. "Well, I am married. There's no denying that. But as for being happy... I'm afraid that's debatable. Maris certainly isn't happy... with me anyway."

Her heart went out to him. "Oh Dr. Crane, I'm so sorry! I didn't know."

"The fault is mine Daphne. I should never have said anything. I had no right."

She hugged him warmly. "Hush. You have every right. I'm so sorry you're hurting, Dr. Crane. And if you ever need anything I'm here for you."

"Thank you, Daphne." He said, hugging her a little tighter.

"Well, I suppose we'd better get inside. They're probably wondering what we're doing out here."

Niles couldn't help but grin. "I think we'll keep that between ourselves. What Frasier and Roz and Dad don't know can't hurt them. And as for Maris, well..."

Daphne's heart warmed and she hugged him once more. "It'll be our secret. Thank you so much, Dr. Crane. For everything. You're truly a wonderful friend."

"You're welcome, Daphne."

Taking a hold of his hand, they returned to the living room, ignoring the surprised looks of Frasier, Martin and Roz. They were bound to grill her later on about what she was doing alone on the balcony with Niles.

But she wasn't about to tell them. It was her secret; hers and Niles.

And now she couldn't stop smiling. Perhaps she didn't need romance in her life right now. Because she already had the most wonderful friend.

THE END


End file.
